Jumper
by Loveless Beloved Yaoi
Summary: Naruto's finally at the edge. Sasunaru ooc


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song jumper by third eye blind. DUH.**_

_**I know I should write another chapter for A Love Forgotten But never Known, but I didn't feel like it. Although you'll get one next week.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wish you would step back  
From that ledge my friend **

"Don't do it dobe." Usually a statement so simple to follow, but not today. He couldn't. He had snapped, He Uzumaki Naruto had snapped.

Nothing different today, nothing new, it was just all the same, and that was the problem. It was still the same no matter what he did. No

matter what, he was and always would be kyubbi, the evil demon who had almost destroyed the village, even though he was just a baby

when it had happened. Yet he had tried to prove that he wasn't, that he was Naruto the future hokage, that as long as he was serious he could do

anything. Naruto looked down at the river down below him. It was at least two hundred feet down, the impact would at least knock him out if not

kill him, either way he would die, because dead or not, he couldn't breath under water forever, and the kyubbi wouldn't be able to heal him if he wasn't

able to breath. 'Hm, if your serious you can do anything, well I'm serious,' "Believe it" the blond blue eyed teenager laughed bitterly. The wind blew and

his hair flew around his face. "Naruto you idiot move away from that ledge." Ah yes the insults, always the insults. _Monster, failure, pathetic, idiot, weak,_

_loser, dead last, nobody. _He was nothing, he didn't deserve to live, everyone said so, everyone. Well he wanted to be hokage, and the key to being a good leader

was to listen to the people, so here he was listening. He was going to do what they all wanted. "Naruto I swear to kami, if you don't come here away from that ledge

I'm going to kick your ass." "What are you even doing here Sasuke?" His voice was barley above a whisper. "I'm saving my friends, is what I'm doing."

**You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand **

"Ha, what friend Sasuke-teme." Just the thought of Sasuke calling him a friend was absurd. Sasuke was willing to kill him for a vendetta against

his brother, and had come close many times before too, and yet the raven-haired teen had the audacity to call him a friend, and even say he was going to save him

at that. What a fool. Naruto hated Sasuke with every fiber of his being, He hated the fact that Sasuke called him a idiot. He hated how the raven thought he

was better than him. He hated how everyone worshipped him, even after he betrayed the village. He hated how he took all that for granted. He hated

how he always thought about the uchiha, and he hated the fact that the Uchiha never thought about him. Yes he hated Sasuke, but that was only because

he loved him, even though the raven-haired teen hated him. That day at the valley of the end, Sasuke had called him his best friend. That was a lie. Naruto

was used to that though. his whole life was a lie, and he just wanted it to be over, then he wouldn't have to anyone again, and they wouldn't have to see him

either. A small part of the ledge broke and tumbled down under the blonds foot. He chuckled. "Naruto what the hells your problem?!" Didn't he understand?

**The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain **

"Whats my problem?" Naruto slowly turned around head bent down. "Whats my problem!?" His head shot up, and Sasuke could see the kitsunes red

red eyes. "What the fuck do you think my problem is!? You're the Uchiha prodigy, Be smart! My fucking problem is everything! I'm tired of everything, of everyone!

I hate it! I'm always ignored thought nothing of, except of course when they like beating the crap out of me! Or when they want to rape me! I don't even

have any fucking real friends! Sure they say their my friends, but even they say crap about me! I'm the annoying dumb blond. Save Sasuke, bring him back.

I obsess over that, and so many times I'm almost killed by my so called best friend. And yet... I still want to get you back. Everyday I questioned myself : Why?

You almost kill me, and I still want you back, not even for them, for me. How fucked up is that? You were the first person to call me a friend, and even now I

realise that was a lie, but still I didn't want you to go. Everyday I would try to stay strong, Try to keep up my mask, but I cant do that now. I cant anymore, and

since your back, I have no reason to stay anyway. Your back, they love you, not me. Damn Even I love you and not me. Who wouldn't love you." The blond

could feel tears on the corner of his eyes. How that turned into a love confession, he would never know. He stared at Sasuke, who stood there, emotionless,

unmoving. Finally he said something. "I don't... I cant... Naruto."

**You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud   
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know somethings wrong **

Sasuke didn't feel the same that was pretty obvious, and why would he anyway? 'God I'm just a freak.' He lowered his head and turned back around.

'Well I guess its time now.' He was about to take that step over the ledge when he felt arms wrap around him, and a face bury himself in his neck. "Don't you fucking

dare Naruto, or I will kick your goddamn ass." "Huh" What the hell was happening, why was he doing this? Why was he hugging him? "Don't you dare say that shit

again, what happened to my dobe that was so strong, so loud, making me always want to hear his voice, the one who would never give up? Huh where is he?" What

the hell was happening, why? _My dobe. _His dobe Was that some kind of sick joke? What was this sick bastard playing at? "L-let me go you asshole!" He struggled,

pounded at the hands to loosen up, to let him go. Let him free so he could just end it.

**Well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away  
I wish you would step back  
From that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand **

"Damn it, just let me go...please." "I'm not letting go you idiot, Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you love me?" 'To hear me say I love him?'

"What t-the fuck is wrong with you!?" Naruto felt himself crying. This was just so unfair. "Stop messing with my mind y-you sick bastard! Stop m-messing with my

fucking mind!" "I'm not messing with you mind!" Sasuke yelled. "Damn-it Naruto, I fucking love you! So please stop this." He hold on the weeping blond tightened. "I

thought you hated me, you've been so distant ever since I came back, and I wouldn't have been able to blame you. Now you tell me you love me and trying to throw

yourself off a cliff! Well I'm not going to let you do that. Now way in hell is that happening." Naruto sobs got louder. Could this be true? Could it? "Please Naruto

don't leave me like everyone else. Don't leave. I'll protect you from everything, no one will hurt you again. No one would hurt the future hokage. I love you." he loved

him. Sasuke sounded so sincere, and the kyubbi holder felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He turned around in Sasuke's arms and faced him, their faces inches apart.

"So you l-love me?" "Yes Naruto." His head then bent down and kissed the blond. Lips moved against lips slow at first then speeding up, Sasuke nipped at at the

others bottom lip slipping his tongue in when the blond gasped. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth, taking in the taste of ramen and peppermint, his hands went to the

blonds head, and he deepened the kiss more, both moaning as he did so. But all good things must come to a end, and they broke apart for air. Naruto laid his head

on Sasuke's shoulder for a minute more then stepped back a smile on his face. Bad move. The rock under naruto gave out, and before he knew it he was falling. A

look of surprise appeared on the blonds face, followed by horror as he realised what happened, and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. 'I don't

to die not now, not now That I know Sasuke loves me. "Naruto!" Naruto watched as The cliff went farther and farther away, Then he watched as Sasuke jumped

after him a look of determination on his face.

**Well he's on the table and he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows   
What they're doing here  
And your friends have left you   
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this   
And I, I want you to know  
Every one's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today  
You could put the past away **

What was going on, what had happened? Many people were outside Tsunades office, worried and scared. There was Hinata being held by kiba, both pale,

and Hinata was crying. Then there was Sakura and Ino. Sakura was crying, and Ino had her head bent whispering comforts into her lovers ear, though she wasnt

even comforted himself. Next was Gaara and neji. They sat in a corner, both without emotion, like statues. The only way you could tell they were lovers was in

the fact they held each others hand tightly. Kakashi held his little crying dolphin in his arms, while he himself just closed his eyes and wished for the best. Shikamaru

didn't look bored anymore, he looked worried, and scared even, like he wanted to cry. The only thing stopping himself from doing so was the comfort of his girlfriend

Temari, who sat next to him. There were even more people in there, all looking sad and worn. They had fell, or jumped no one was sure. All they knew was that

both were in serious condition, and that they were close to dying. Thank god Lee had found them when he did. Now they were all here, to wait and help, if need be.

As they sat there a lot of them felt deep guilt. All were sure that at least part of this was suicide. They had noticed a deep change in the blond, his laughter dying, not

smiling as much, isolating himself, and yet they ignored it. They didn't do anything, and now look what happened.

**I wish you would step back from  
That ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand   
I would understand, I would understand  
I would understand, I would understand  
Can you put the past away **

Everything was black. It was like he was in a void and everything was lost. Sasuke he wanted to call out but he couldn't. He couldn't say anything. He

remembered what happened, how he was falling, and how Sasuke jumped after him. He had got to him, and that's all he could remember. Everything had went

blank after that. Now he was here in this forever darkness, and he was alone. He wanted Sasuke. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared, It was so beautiful

like the glow of a moon. He started walking towards it. "Dobe don't you dare go over there, I'll kick your ass if you do." Huh. Said dobe turned around only to face

a frowning Sasuke. "Naruto don't you dare think of leaving me." Leaving him, but Naruto didn't want to leave him. He loved him. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and

pulled him into a kiss. "Id never leave you." With that said, everything disappeared. He then awoke in a room surrounded by people, all smiling and happy that their

friend was okay. "W-wheres Sasuke?" "Right here Naruto." That's when he noticed Sasuke laying in a bed next to his own, bandaged but smiling. "Glad you didn't

leave me dobe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So yeah that's the end. hoped you like, and please review. Oh and Flamers will be used to boil water for ramen. XP **_**  
**


End file.
